Blood For Blood
by blind-runaway
Summary: A fic revolving around the time where Aang dealt with the Yakone case. Still in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**In this one, Bumi's going to be only two years older than Kya. I don't really prefer writing my stories this way, it'll just make more sense. Disclaimer: don't own atla or lok. Enjoy as insecure Kya becomes depressed, then saved by someone :) Oh and lets pretend there were TV's and movies... okay?**

* * *

At fourteen years old, Kya never thought she'd have so much weight on her shoulders. She wasn't as good at healing as her mother was at her age, which made her feel like she was a disappointment at times. Her waterbending movements weren't as fluent as her mother's and father's. She always felt like she needed to please them and earn their attention. Her youngest brother Tenzin who just began air bending seemed to grab all the attention from her parents. Her older brother, Bumi, was a big trouble-maker, but also would also get annoyed if he did not get most of the attention at rare times. It did not help that she had recently returned to school a month ago, after one of the best summer's she's ever had. It was tough for her to cool off and get into the seriousness of school, but she figured it would get better by the second month.

But she was wrong.

Things only gotten worse. She knew school wasn't as serious yet as it would be next year, her first year into high school. But she wasn't comfortable with how things were going so far. She hadn't made any close friends yet. The only some what friend type of figure she had was a boy she'd known since grade 5. And all they talked about was their favorite books, and she was afraid to talk to him out side of math class, thinking she'd be known as the school nerd. She only said hi to him in the hallways, and was glad no one noticed.

Her worst class was history. She was stuck in a class full of giggly popular girls. The giggles made her feel uncomfortable. And the fact that everyone else seemed to have their own small pairing or trio of friends, she was left out. She realized a girl from her English and related arts class who seemed pretty cool and outgoing, and that made her feel a little better. They would say hi and chat a little, but when the teacher walked in, they would hush while everyone else continued to talk.

Gym wasn't really a problem at all. They had activities for benders and non benders, and she got to bond with someone from the southern watertribe. When she noticed that the giggly girls from history was in her gym class, she wanted to cry. But then, she realized that they were all non benders, except one, who was an earth bender. All her anxiousness went away in gym class, and she loved it.

After gym she had science, which she didn't really mind. Her teacher was a boring middle-aged man, but she and another student were both people who did not like the majority of their grade. Whenever the class had to do a science experiment, they would always look at each other from across the room, exchange a "want to be partners?" look, shrug kindly, and nod. They did an equal amount of work together, and seemed to finish quickly.

Other than gym, and sometimes science class, every other class made her begin to fall apart. She always just felt so lonely in those classes, and left out. She started to gag herself in the morning to throw up and make it look like she was sick. Her mother would offer to heal her stomach, but Kya came up with an amazing lie.

"It's better for me to practice my healing on myself so I can get better," Kya said, "That way, I can feel like I'm doing something other than lying around the house and puking all over the place. If I need you, I'll call for you."

Katara actually agreed, and did not know that Kya was lying right through her teeth. Kya did really need the practice, and she tried healing her feelings of anxiety.

Kya's sick act went on for three days, until her mother had to heal her one night and claimed that she was missing too much school. Her father agreed and told her to save the days she could stay home, for the days he had off from work. Kya loved how he would be willing to pull her out of school to spend time with her. She adored that and it made her smile.

Since she decided to save her days off, she would just hide in her room every day after school. She would only come downstairs for meals and if any relatives came over. After a while of staying in her room, she started skipping meals. And that's where Bumi stepped into her bedroom one day to make sure she was still alive.

"Yo, sis," Bumi said as he stood in her doorway, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," She said, sounding very annoyed, "I'm fine."

"You aren't eating dinner with us anymore, it's kind of sad," Bumi said. "I have to deal with Tenzin's boring stories about school and how he found a group of friends and blah-blah-blah."

Kya didn't really know what to say. She didn't feel guilty for skipping meals, she just felt empty and transparent.

"He's like every parents' wet dream, ya know?" Bumi said.

And that got Kya to let out a little chuckle and she nodded.

"Aight, well, it's getting late and I haven't done my homework..." Bumi said.

"Me either," Kya said, "But I don't care, I'm not going to do it."

"Hey, you're just like how I was at your age. Just stay out of trouble little sis," Bumi said as he walked away.

* * *

Trouble was stirring up in Republic City. There was an evil blood bender who was running around the city, causing so much trouble and breaking multiple laws. It was such a big problem that Aang wasn't home until an hour or two after the family's usual dinner time. The family dinner table grew smaller; only Katara, Tenzin, and Bumi ate together anymore. Aang had to go into work much earlier, missing breakfast, and had a lot more random and unscheduled meetings. Each time the council came up with a way to try and get him behind bars, he would always some how find out, and make sure he avoided getting caught.

There was a point where Yakone threatened Aang's family if the Aang and the police force did not leave him alone. They still came up with ways to get him, but they made sure that Yakone would not hurt any of Aang's family. But that nearly changed one night.

Kya's school has a policy where you can go home for lunch, but you must come back and be there by the next period. Kya took the time to leave school at lunch time, and tell her mother that she planned on going to the library after school. They were going to show one of her favorite movies there, and she wanted to check out a few books. Her mother agreed, but told her to be home before dark. Kya promised and said that if she wasn't home by dark, she would accept whatever punishment Katara had planned for her.

Kya was walking home from the library after closing hours. The sky was growing darker and darker and she was in a hurry to get home, to avoid being in trouble. She was walking on the side walk, a few blocks away from her boat ride to the island, when she was stopped.

She had no control of her arms. Her body was in control of someone else's hands. Her books flew out of her grip and splashed into a puddle.

"Hey!" She growled, but then she lost all control, and pain grew in every vein and muscle in her body.

The sky was completely dark now, and she knew she'd be punished somehow. But how would she explain to her mother about what was happening to her now?

Yakone jumped down from a broken window sill sticking out of an abandoned house. He came into her view and put on an evil grin. Her fear almost overpowered her feel of pain through out her body. She did not know who this man was, or what he was going to do with her, as he had full control of her. He was about to talk, as a man who was crossing the street noticed what was going on, and ran over to them.

"You let her go!" The stranger yelled, and he threw a punch to Yakone's face. Yakone stopped it by blood bending the man. He made the stranger stand still as he pulled out a knife. Kya gasped as the street light reflected off the blade, making it noticeable. She tried to yell no, but she couldn't even talk. The only sound she made was a shriek and grunts of struggle.

Yakone was able to blood bend the both of them with just his one hand, and making sure they could not move a limb. He moved the knife back before taking a quick and powerful strike right into the stranger's stomach. The stranger gagged and coughed, and blood came spewing out of his mouth. Yakone stabbed him multiple times before he didn't need to blood bend him any longer. The stranger fell to the concrete floor, dead, but blood continued to fall out of his open mount and wounds. Kya was sobbing and could not close her eyes to avoid the harsh scenery.

"Listen to me, little girl," Yakone said, "I know who you are. You are the Avatar's daughter."

She was still so scared, as she noticed that the knife was still out and covered in blood.

"Tell him about this, tell him about what happened. Let him take this as a warning to stay away from me and my gang," Yakone demanded. "Or else I will kill your entire family. And I will save him for _last,_ to watch it all, and let him suffer the most."

Kya couldn't nod or talk, but she certainly didn't agree with him. She tried to say no, but he just made the blood bending more painful for her.

"Agree with me!"

"No!" She was about to yell.

Yakone cut her on the shoulder with the knife, and threw her body into the puddle where her books were. Hysterically crying, she picked them up and ran away as fast as she could. In the distance she heard Yakone yell, "Get the body out of here! Move move!"

That only made her run faster.

* * *

Kya returned home, still looking shocked, and still crying. All Katara heard was the front door slam shut, and she came running out to the foyer to yell at her daughter.

"Young lady! Where on Earth ha-"

She then noticed the tiny drops of blood splatter on her face, and the blood that bled through her clothing stained on her left shoulder. Katara gasped, and grabbed Kya's free hand.

"What happened to you?" Katara asked, panicked.

"I-I-"

Aang came running into the house, in a panic.

"I just wanted to make sure everyone was okay!" Aang said, gasping for breath, "Yakone was on the streets just minutes ago, and he killed a man!"

Kya fell to her knees and started sobbing again.

"S-so that was his name?" Kya asked.

Aang and Katara's were so frightened, their faces were white as a ghost. They knelt beside her.

"You mean, you were there?" Aang asked.

Kya nodded as tears poured down her face.

"I-I could have done something," Kya cried. "I could have healed him. It's all my fault. I killed him!"

"No-no-no-no-no, Kya, sweetheart," Aang said, wiping her cheeks, "You didn't kill him."

"I feel like I did! I could have helped him! But I couldn't control my whole body!" Kya said.

"Kya, it's going to be okay..." Aang said.

"That man was just trying to help him, but then that other guy took out a knife and-" Her sobs took over, and she was left speechless for a moment. Then she turned and said, "A-and then... He got me..."

She pointed to the cut that was still bleeding on her left shoulder.

"He said.. to take this as a warning or something?" Kya said, "He knows who we are, and he said that if you don't leave him alone... H-he'll kill us all!"

Anger raged through Aang's body, but he had to try and calm his daughter down first.

"And then, he said he was going to kill you last and make you suffer..." Kya sobbed.

And that was it. Aang growled angrily, as his eyes and tattoos lit up. He was ready to break down the door and find Yakone. But he felt a strong grip on his wrist and saw Katara begging him to "snap out of it!"

"I'm sorry about that little... outburst," Aang said, "It's just been a stressful day. Yakone just continuously begins to taunt me over and over, and I'm just so done with all of it."

_I'm so done, too, _Kya thought.

"Kya, are you sure you'll be able to sleep well tonight?" Katara asked.

"I... I don't think so," She said, tears forming in her eyes again.

"You can sleep in our bed tonight, okay?" Katara said.

Kya nodded.

"Now I think it's all best if we get into comfortable clothes, and just try to get some sleep. But I'm going to heal and patch up that wound first, my dear. How does that sound?" Katara said.

Kya nodded, and Katara carefully guided her to the wash room.

"I'm just gonna have a glass of water and then I'll head to bed," Aang called out to them.

After Katara healed and patched up Kya's wound, she let her have her privacy to change into her pajamas and join her and Aang in their bedroom. Katara basically fell asleep once her head hit the pillow, since she was tired from waiting for Kya, and using a lot of stored energy to heal her. Aang, was still awake and was just worried about the safety of his family.

Kya entered the room with fresh tear marks down her face. Aang noticed them, and motioned for Kya to come crawl into bed and comfort her. Kya carefully climbed into the large bed, careful not to awaken her mother, who was one of the lightest sleepers ever. She rested her head on Aang's shoulder and Aang wrapped an arm around her.

"You'll be safe as long as you're with me and the rest of us," Aang said, "We wont let anything happen to you."

Kya nodded.

"Now try and get some sleep. I think I'm going to move you guys to safety while I try and handle the problem in the city, okay?" Aang said.

"Wait, what?" Kya asked.

"You guys aren't going to school tomorrow, I'm going to make sure you guys are safe while I handle the problem with Yakone."

Kya didn't know how to feel about this.

"I wasn't going to send you to school tomorrow after what happened tonight, but now I decided that none of my children are going back until he's taken care of," Aang said.

She sighed, "Okay. I just hope you'll be alright."

"I'll be fine, now promise me you'll get some sleep?" Aang asked.

"Mmhmm," She hummed, and turned on her side.

She was so exhausted from being controlled, but she was so scared to sleep. She didn't want to see the same thing all over again, and ten times worse. The only thing that helped her drift off into a deep sleep was how comfortable and safe she was.

* * *

**So this was supposed to be a one shot and now it's going to be a two part thing...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - More Threats**

**There's a lot of dialogue this chapter, but it's pretty important.**

* * *

Kya woke up to her father walking around the bedroom, slamming drawers shut, and looking frantically around for objects in the bathroom. It wasn't hard to tell that he was trying to be quiet but was miserably failing at doing so.

Kya sat up, realizing that she must have stayed in the same spot and sleeping position all night. She was just thankful she didn't remember what she dreamed about.

"Dad?" She quietly called out.

She then realized that her mother was not in the bed either. She looked over to the window and saw that it was shattered. She carefully climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom to see what her father was looking for.

"Dad... What are you-"

The person turned around and grinned. It was Yakone.

"No!" She cried.

Kya woke up shrieking. She saw that it was still dark out, and sighed with relief. Her parents were still sleeping soundly, and she felt at peace. She was glad she didn't wake them. She carefully climbed out of bed and decided to get a glass of water. She really didn't want to go back to sleep anyways.

She looked out the window that was just above the sink. The sun was just peaking over the horizon of Yue Bay and the scenery was breath taking. Kya completely forgot about the glass of water she planned on getting and just watched the sun rise instead. She sat up on the counter to get a better view. The sky was a pale pink mixed in with yellow, and the thin stretched out clouds were a shade of lavender. The color of pink got darker as the sun continued making its way into the sky. As Kya looked higher up in the sky, it was its normal shade of blue. She smiled at the beauty, as it certainly brightened her mood for the time being. All her stress and negative thoughts were gone as she continued watching the sunrise.

She snapped back to reality as she heard soft foot steps on the hardwood floor of the kitchen.

"I thought you ran back into your own bedroom," Aang said, his voice was deeper and a lot more raspy than usual.

"Yeah, no. I just woke up from a bad dream not too long ago," Kya said, hopping down from the counter.

"You should have woken me up," Aang said.

"Nah, I'm okay," Kya said, "You looked so peaceful and comfortable so I just decided to come out here."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Aang asked.

Kya sighed, "I think so."

"I was just going out to meditate, so if you need me just come get me," Aang said.

"Actually, do you mind if I come out to practice my bending?" Kya asked, "I really don't have anything to do..."

"Of course you can," Aang said.

Together, they walked out the front door. Kya nearly slipped on a small piece of paper on her way out.

"What on Earth?!" She shrieked, annoyed.

She picked up the piece of paper and noticed it was a note. It was written in thick ink, almost impossible to read.

_I know what you're planning to do. If you evacuate your family, I will find them and take them captive. Then, I will kill them and make you watch. Don't you dare get the police involved. If you do, I will kill you all in this order: The girl, the 16 year old, the little air bender, your precious wife, your brother in law, and then you. And you will be there to watch it all._

"Dad, you better take a look at this," Kya said, handing him the note.

Aang read over the note. His fingers curled into fists, and his jaw was tightly clenched. He closed his eyes shut tight, and shook his head. He sighed and opened them.

"I'm going to wake up your mother and brothers, and we'll figure out what to do," Aang said.

He angrily stormed into the house, leaving Kya out, alone, in the open.

She looked around at the empty courtyard. She was alone, but she felt like there was another presence lingering around. She could hear the sound of her heartbeat thumping in her ears. Her eyes bounced around, looking for any signs of another person. Nothing, but she still felt uncomfortable and exposed.

She ran back inside, where the rest of her family was at the table in the dining room. They all looked tired, but concerned. Bumi was practically falling asleep, Tenzin just looked puzzled, and Katara was staring mindlessly at the note. Kya took a seat at the table between her parents.

"How does he keep finding out what the plans are?" Kya asked.

Aang had his eyes forced shut, and his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I have no idea," He said.

"Don't you think we should get Sokka over here, too? I mean he was in line for big killing spree threat!" Katara said.

"Yeah, and maybe should contact Aunt Toph, too," Kya said.

"No." Aang said sternly. "She's chief 'f police. And somehow, Yakone would find out right away."

"We should just get Sokka over here and maybe he'll have some ideas," Katara said.

Sokka arrived five minutes after he received the frantic call from his sister. He brought Suki with them to make sure she would be safe too. They all sat around the dining table. Each of them exchanging exhausted and concerned looks. They all waited for someone to say something. They sat in silence for another five minutes until Aang finally spoke.

"So, I came up with an idea," Aang said.

* * *

Yakone's spy came back from Air Temple Island. He was exhausted as usual, since he had to speed underwater to go to and from. He had a very important update to bring to his boss, so he used up a lot of energy to get back.

"They fled from the city," The spy said.

"What?" Yakone asked, "How did you let them get away?! Did you forget my note?"

"No, sir," he said. "They read the note. They called over the councilman and his wife and came up with a plan. The Avatar and the councilman are riding into the city as we speak to warn the Chief of Police and get her involved, too. The others flew away, and I have no idea where they went."

"Well Nilak, it looks like I have another note to give you," Yakone said, grinning evily.

* * *

Back on the island, Aang came across another note as he was just about to walk inside. He picked it up, and brought it inside to read outloud, since only two of the three of them could actually read.

_Bring back your family, before I get them myself. _

"I think we should do it," Toph said. "I'll ready an airship full of my officers, just in case it's a setup."

"That is actually a really good idea," Sokka said, "And if he's there, we'll take him back to the court for a hearing and finally put his sorry ass in prison."

Aang sighed, "I'll do anything to keep my family safe, and get him thrown behind bars."

"Then let's get to work."

* * *

Years ago when Bumi was just a baby, there was a lot of trouble with the laws in Republic City, and there were rebels in the fire nation. Aang knew that his family would most likely be threatened at anytime. So, that said, Aang made an emergency escape place where he knew his family would be safe. He showed Katara the packed food they would need to survive, stored in a separate refrigerator by the back door. There were two sky bison behind the temple for this attempted escape. And the plan was if they were ever leaving in the middle of battle brought to their home, they would use the old cloud disguise and fly out.

The escape plan was only used one time before the Yakone incident. And they were thankful for that. The last time they used it was when Kya was barely two months old, and the change of pressure from flying hurt her delicate ears. And they were lucky that her screeching cries did not give away their stealthy disguise.

Aang rode on his own to the Eastern Air Temple, the emergency destination, on Appa. Sokka rode in the air ship with Toph and her officers. The ride there was actually only half an hour long, since the Air Temple wasn't far from Republic City. Once they arrived there, they were shocked to see every thing looking peaceful.

Tenzin was practicing his air bending through the spinning gates. Kya and Katara were swirling a little bit of water back and forth to each other. And not too far away was Bumi, falling asleep in a small tree with a lemur on his chest.

The air ship landed beside Appa, and he roared at it. Aang hopped off the bison's massive head and stroked a patch of fur under his ear.

"It's okay buddy, we'll be going back in just a minute," Aang said.

Aang decided to go sneak up on Tenzin, while Toph and Sokka went over to talk to Katara.

Just as Tenzin went through, his father spun around and hopped out into sight. Tenzin shrieked, then laughed.

"Dad!?" He cried. "What are you doing here?"

Aang caught his breath after laughing at the expression on his youngest son's face and got serious, "I actually came here to get you guys and bring you back home. There's an emergency."

Aang started walking his way over to Katara, and motioned for Tenzin to follow.

"Wait, what?" Tenzin asked in shock. "I thought we were supposed to go here if there's an emergency! And I really like it here... I don't want to go home just yet, dad; We got here like an hour ago!"

"I'm sorry Tenzin, but we have to go back home," Aang said. "I'll explain once we get everyone together."

Aang and Tenzin sped up by creating an air scooter. They each hopped off once they reached Katara and everyone else, minus Bumi. Tenzin grabbed Aang's hand.

"I don't know if they explained the situation," Aang said, "But we gotta _go_!"

"Kya, go wake up your brother," Katara said, pointing to the tree where he was still napping in.

Kya ran off to go wake him up while the adults continued to talk.

"So, there was another note?" Katara asked.

"Yeah," Aang said, "And once again, he's threatening us. But he threatened to get to you guys if i didn't first."

"Well I'm glad you got here before he did," Katara said, giving Aang a side hug.

Kya came back, practically dragging Bumi along with her. Bumi let go of her grasp on his wrist and rubbed his eyes. He leaned his head on Katara's shoulder and closed his eyes. Katara gently nudged him off of her shoulder.

"Alright, everyone's here," Aang said.

"Let's bounce," Sokka said.

"Ooh!" Kya exclaimed, "I want to ride in the air ship!"

"Oh, me too!" Bumi suddenly perked up. "Hopefully, there's a comfy place to lay down in there!"

Appa growled.

"No offense, buddy," Bumi said to Appa with a chuckle. Appa's saddle wasn't the most comforting place to lay down in.

"I want to come, too!" Tenzin exclaimed, letting go of his father's hand and running after his older siblings.

Katara climbed onto Appa after Aang air bended himself onto the bison's massive head.

"I'll see you back at the island then?" Sokka asked.

"Guess so," Aang said with a shrug.

* * *

Toph and the others in the air ship arrived to the Temple before Aang and Katara did. Toph made sure everyone but her officers got off. She instructed them to wait in the courtyard together while she spoke to her officers.

"I think we're good on our own," Toph said. "I'm just going to make sure my family here gets home safely and there's nothing suspicious."

All of her officers nodded their heads, but one stood up to speak.

"Shouldn't you have a few at your side just in case you do find anything suspicious?" The male officer asked.

"I admire your concern for me, Harshul, but I'll have you know that it wont be necessary," Toph said, "I'll be with The Avatar and Master Katara. There's a reason she's known as Master, and I think that explains it."

"As you wish, chief." Harshul said, with a bow.

Toph recognized the bow by the sound of his metal armor bending forward. She bowed back and grinned.

"And if there is any trouble, you will be able to reach us through via radio," A female officer said, standing up. "We'll be patrolling the city and we switch after sun down."

"Well, that doesn't really help me," Toph said, "What time?"

"Roughly between 6:30, and 7:25," She responded.

"If you don't hear from me, that means everything is fine," Toph said. "Go on now, I got to wait for Twink- The Avatar and his wife to get back."

The roar of Appa as he landed was projected all through out the landing.

"That would be them," Toph said, "Hopefully I wont see you later."

The officers saluted to her, and she walked down the metal ramp and off the air ship. She listened for the sound of the ramp being pulled back, and the propellers to start up. There was a gust of wind as they took off, and the roaring sounds of machinery slowly got quieter, and quieter, as they flew further away from the island.

"Good," Toph said, "You're here."

Katara climbed off Appa after Aang, with his cloak wrapped around her. Kya ran over to her and gave her a hug. She returned the hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"So, I think it's best if we all stay inside for the night and see if anything happens..." Aang said.

"I wont be able to stay all night," Toph said, "I've got to get home to my girls. I'm honestly surprised their babysitter hasn't quit yet."

"Su and Lin can stay over, too," Katara said. "I mean it's up to you..."

"Let's just see how the rest of the evening goes," Toph said, "Then we can just get down to making some serious plans. I don't want to just wait this out and watch it turn end up being a big waste of time."

The rest of them, except Kya, started walking inside.

"Kya, why aren't you coming?" Katara asked.

"I'll be inside in a minute," Kya said, "I just want some fresh air. I'm not going to go far... at all."

"Okay," Katara said.

Kya sighed after hearing the front door shut. There was a moment where it was just so quiet. The flowing water of Yue Bay was not as loud as usual. There was a light breeze, but nothing extreme. The color of the sky was a gray blue, as it was cloudy and the sun was ready to fall beneath the horizon. There was another sharp breath Kya took, before breaking out into tears.

If someone were to see her right now, and ask her what was wrong, she would not know how to answer. As nor did she know what was wrong. She was just glad to finally be able to pour out some built up emotions.

Whenever she would cry when she was a toddler, her parents helped her with trying to calm herself down. They would help her by guiding her to breathe in and out through her mouth, slowly and calmly. If she felt like she was going to continue crying, she could just turn it into a series of sniffles. If that didn't work, she could cry into her stuffed bison and give him a hug. Those were the three things she used to stop herself from crying.

Now, she was alone. Her parents were not there at the moment beside her to help her calm down. She had no stuffed bison to hug. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them as she breathed calmly through her mouth. She wiped her pink and puffed drenched cheeks and it helped her calm down a lot easier.

She stood up and brushed her bottom off. She needed another breath of fresh air before she could rejoin the rest of her family back inside. She thought she was nearly completely calm until she heard a bush near by rustle.

She froze with complete fear.

"H-hello?" She called out.

A twig snapped, causing her to jump.

_I swear, if it's just a lemur..._

The rustling sound got louder and she was ready to run.

"Don't," A whisper said, harshly, "You dare."

She froze again, fear rushing through every vein.

Suddenly, there was a smack, a slight crack, and she fell to the floor. The was punched, then kicked, then the scene went black.

* * *

**There was a lot of line breaks in this chapter, sorry for the lack of description and detail this chapter. Thanks for reading. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Trouble is a Friend**

**There's always some time to add Kataang snuggles :)**

* * *

The family and Toph sat around the dining room table. Once they walked into the house about ten minutes sooner, they found another note on taped to the door. This one was short, and it confused them.

_I told you not to get the police involved._

"Maybe they're just out of order?" Katara asked suggestively.

"Nah, I don't think they are," Sokka said. "If this was meant to come before the last one, we'd have Yakone by now."

Aang nodded in agreement.

"Where's Kya, by the way?" Bumi asked.

"She said she was going to get some fresh air like ten minutes ago..." Tenzin said.

The sky had gone completely dark. The lights around the temple had lit up. The crickets had began to chirp. Owls were already hooting. The group decided to split up to look for her, but Toph said it wasn't necessary.

"What?" Katara asked, ready to scream and rage at Toph.

Toph sighed, "She's not even on the island."

"Wait, _what?_" Aang asked.

Katara gasped.

Everyone else's jaws hit the floor.

And Toph could feel as their heart beats sped up insanely.

* * *

The adults sat around the table. Aang had his arms around Katara, who was just sitting slumped, with her head in her hands. She wasn't hysterically crying like everyone expected her to be, she was still in shock.

"I'm honestly confused," Toph said, "How did I not sense an additional person on the island?"

"When?" Sokka asked.

"When we were all outside earlier," Toph said.

Katara sighed, "Maybe the person who kidnapped Kya wasn't there yet."

There was a pause of silence til Sokka made a inference.

"My idea, is," Sokka said, "That the person, probably a guy to be honest, is the one sending us all these notes."

"Well we all know Yakone is the one writing them," Aang said.

"Yeah, but he would not risk running back and forth over here," Sokka said, "Whenever there's crime involving him, he always has at least one guy to throw under the bus to avoid getting caught. It's ridiculous."

"They are just so sneaky and get away with everything," Aang said.

"We need more victims," Toph said.

"Or we need to add some serious laws," Aang said, "he got away with killing an innocent man."

"What time is it?" Toph asked.

Sokka twisted his neck to look at the clock hanging above their heads. He was shocked when he noticed how late it was.

"Quarter of ten," Sokka said.

"Oh shit," Toph gasped, "I have to get back to my kids."

Toph rushed out of the room. She found the coat hanger in the foyer and went to grab her jacket until she stopped and noticed an unfamiliar pair of feet at the door. The person froze in fear, as they realized they had been seen, or sensed.

"I'm gonna need some back up!" Toph called, as she broke open the door with her earth bending.

Toph ran after the man. She earth bended a trail of rocks under neath of him to make him trip. He tripped and rolled about three times before suddenly being swirled around in a cyclone of air.

Aang ran closer to the man before tightly trapping him in a volcano shape of earth.

"I'll release you when you start talking," Aang said, getting close up to the man's face.

The man had dark brown eyes. He had jet black hair that was buzzed. He had a mask covering his mouth up to the start of his nostrils. He was dressed in an all black suit. He looked like some sort of assassin.

The man just looked up at Aang with pure fear in his eyes.

"I am going to ask you three questions, and you are going to answer them."

The man shook his head.

"You are going to answer my questions or I will take away your bending and have your sorry-behind thrown behind bars!" Aang demanded.

The man moved the mask down his face by wiggling his jaw around.

"What is it that you want from me?" The man asked, his voice raspy and cracking.

"What is your name?" Aang asked.

"Nilak," he replied.

Aang glanced over at Toph, "Is he lying?"

She shook her head, no.

"Where is my daughter?" Aang asked.

"She's somewhere," Nilak said.

"Be specific!" Toph ordered.

"She's in Yakone's basement," Nilak said.

Toph nodded at Aang.

"Last question," Aang said, "Where is Yakone?"

"He's somewhere in the city," Nilak responded.

"Specifically..." Toph growled.

"I have a note that will tell you clues, but I wont tell you," Nilak said.

"Where is it?" Aang asked.

"Next to the door mat," Nilak said.

"I have one last thing for you to do," Aang said, "Then I'll let you go."

"And that is?"

"Tell this to Yakone: I want to see him, face to face. Just me, and him. No gang, and I won't bring any back up with me either. I would like to talk to him and work things out."

"You got it," Nilak said.

Aang earth bended his trap back into the ground and watched him run off into the distance where until he was unseen.

* * *

There are two boats to get to Republic City from Air Temple Island, and back. The entire household uses it to get to places like work, or the market, to just shop in general, visit their family members, etc. Toph took the boat from the Island to the city, so she could return home to her kids who she was hoping were asleep by now. As she guessed it was well after ten o'clock at night, and their bed time was 8pm.

Aang picked up the note from the doormat, and brought it inside. He was exhausted and so tired from the whole day. He dragged his feet on his way into the house, and slammed the note onto the kitchen table.

_you have 72 hours before the girl Dies. if i hear 1 mOre story iNvolving the police and oNe of my guys, i'll be sure That everyone of the nOte Will die a sloW and painful death. time is ticking_

"The guy said that there was a clue in this note on where we could find Yakone," Aang said.

Katara slid the note over in front of her. She read it, sighed, and shook her head.

"I've had enough of this," Katara said, "I can't even read that... It's too confusing."

Sokka grabbed the note in front of her. He stared at it for a good minute, but it didn't look like he was reading it thoroughly. After a while he just shook his head.

"I think we should all just get some sleep and pick this up in the morning," Sokka said.

"Do you think he's serious about the 72 hour thing?" Aang asked, "Or do you think it's just another threat?"

"Isn't this all just one big threat?" Katara asked. "He's just waiting 'til he can get us to our weakest points and that's when he'll kill us all."

Aang's brows scrunched into a concerned look.

"Let's just get some sleep, and work this out in the morning," Katara said.

"I second that," Sokka said.

"I'll show you to the guest room," Aang said.

The three of them walked down the hall way quietly, trying not to awaken the two sleeping boys. Katara walked into her and Aang's bedroom, while Aang walked down the hall a little bit more.

He stood in the door way and motioned for Sokka to walk into the room.

Sokka gazed around at the pale blue painted walls. The bed sheets matched the color of the wall, and the heavy blanket and pillows were darker shade of blue. There was a wooden dresser on the side with a mirror hanging over it. Along the walls there was different paintings of scenery, and spirits.

"This is a really nice room," Sokka said in amazement. "Some of the paintings even remind me of home."

Aang smiled, "There's a pair of sweat pants and plain shirt in the drawers. And if you need anything else, our bedroom is a couple doors down."

"Thanks," Sokka said.

There was a quick pause for a moment, before Sokka got close to Aang, and started talking in a quieter tone.

"Look, Aang," Sokka said, "I could tell that Katara was ready to burst into an emotional mess. I don't know how she's going to be in the morning, but I'm just giving you a head's up."

Aang sighed, "I noticed. I'll talk to her, don't worry... Cause honestly, I'm having trouble keeping myself together right now..."

"I think you two need some time alone," Sokka said. "Anyway, I'm going to go to sleep now, and hopefully the both of you will too."

Sokka gave him a pat on the shoulder before saying good night.

* * *

"Sweetie, are you awake still?" Aang asked when he entered their bedroom.

He already knew the answer to that question, as he started hearing her sniffle. She was curled up on her side, laying over the covers. She had her usual night clothes on; a blue, slightly sheery night gown on with thin straps. Aang noticed that she had wiped her eyes nearly ten times in the past minute when he entered their room.

"Aw, come here sweetie," Aang said, rushing to her side.

He grabbed her and set her on his lap. She curled into his embrace, and sobbed into his sash. Aang caressed the side of her face, then gently ran his fingers through her dark, silky waves. He held her as she poured her heart out right in front of him. They hardly said a word to each other the entire time.

"Just a second, I'm going to change into something more comfortable," Aang said.

He gently moved her aside while he got up to change. He took off his shirt and stash. Then he removed his pants. He stepped into a pair of comfy and loose gray sweat pants, and crawled back into bed with his wife.

"We're going to need some sleep sometime tonight," Aang said, caressing her soaked and swollen cheek.

She didn't answer.

Aang pulled their heavy blanket over them. It was a very soft blanket that she brought back from the Southern Watertribe on one of their many trips down south. The blanket had the print of a zebra snow leopard on one side and the print of a cheetah tiger on the other. There was no real fur, or else Aang would never agree to take it. It was just very soft and fuzzy material that kept them warm and completely covered.

It was October, and the weather was getting cold pretty fast. They would take out that blanket whenever the air started getting cooler, since their windows were usually half way open. Though Aang still slept shirt-less all year around.

Aang turned her around and pulled her closer to him. He promised to snuggle her until she would calm down and fall asleep.

"Tomorrow is a new day," Aang would occasionally say, to try and calm her down.

Normally, the heat radiating off of Aang's body, combined with the heat from the thick and soft blanket and the comfort of Aang's embrace would make her fall asleep instantly, but tonight she had a lot of trouble.

"Worrying and staying up will only make tomorrow worse," Aang said. "When you wake up, I'll make you a delicious break fast and we can get right to work."

Katara looked up at him with a teary gaze.

"I promise," Aang said.

She looked a little hopeful after he said that.

"Now will you promise me that you'll get some sleep?" Aang asked, kiss her on the cheek.

She sighed, "I don't know..."

His shoulders dropped, and he frowned.

"I just can't help but feel guilty..." Katara said, her voice was so shaky, Aang feared that she was going to start crying any second.

"You're blaming yourself for this?" Aang asked in disbelief.

"Y-yes," Katara said, frowning.

"Why?" Aang asked.

"Because I'm the one who let her stay outside for "fresh air"." Katara said, almost beginning to cry again at the thought.

"Then we could all be guilty for letting her stay outside," Aang said, "No one saw it coming."

Katara sighed, "I guess so."

"So," Aang said, kissing her on the cheek again, "Are you going to try and sleep now?"

He gently brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face.

She nodded and snuggled up, closer against him. He watched as her eyes closed, and finally felt relieved and shut his eyes, too. And together, they drifted off into a sound sleep.

* * *

Aang woke up three hours later at six in the morning. He woke up Bumi for school and promised to make him some breakfast. Bumi didn't argue, as he hadn't ate in nearly 24 hours.

Aang made him two pancakes with a side of bacon, in which Bumi drowned in syrup.

"You want a bite, dad?" Bumi asked.

"Not hungry yet," Aang said, rubbing his tired eyes.

Bumi scarfed down the entire meal, within five minutes. He chugged down his glass of milk and ran out of the house to get onto the boat in time.

Aang walked back into the bedroom to get in another hour and a half of sleep before having to wake Tenzin up for primary school.

**An hour and 30 minutes later...**

Tenzin had woken up on his own, naturally. He dressed out of his pajamas and put on his normal air nomad clothing. He stared at the back of his blank hands, curious to when he could get his traditional air bending tattoos like his father.

Tenzin walked out to the kitchen and realized that there was on food on the table. He looked to see if anything was cooking on the stove, but there wasn't. He went to walk into his parents room, but he heard a distant snore. He knew that neither one of his parents snored, so he was a little nervous to find out where the sound was coming from.

He twisted the nob of a closed door out of the many doors down the hall. He gasped when he saw tan flesh laying in the bed. Tenzin wondered if it could have been his mother. He walked over to the person, and tapped them on the shoulder. He realized the shoulder was way too muscular to possibly his mother.

Sokka jumped awake, "What? Who's there?"

Tenzin gasped and took a step back.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you," Tenzin said, "I didn't know it was you..."

"Oh, hey Tenzin," Sokka said, after rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry for waking you up," Tenzin said.

"It's fine, bud," Sokka said, "I should probably be up anyway."

Tenzin smiled and then left the room.

* * *

In down town Republic City, there were a lot of really nice apartments and houses. A lot of famous politicians had houses down there. But, there were also a lot of rich criminals who lived there. It was more like the criminals lived more in the western part of down town Republic City. Whenever western down town was mentioned, anyone would have a look of disgust on their faces.

In west down town Republic City, there was a nice three floor house. The number was very rusty and scribbled out as much as possible, but the first number out of three digits was 7. The first floor was unable to be seen from outside, as it was a basement. The second floor was the regular level of the first floor of a two-story house. Same thing went with the third floor.

Down in the basement was a prison. A bunch of kidnapped men, women, and children. They each had their hands tied together, and their feet. The benders had their hands tied together, above them, by a chain hanging from the ceiling. The non benders had their arms tied behind their backs.

All of the prisoners had not had a fresh change of clothes since they were captured. There was a shower in the basement bathroom, but whenever everyone got a turn to shower, the bathroom was guarded from the outside. There was only one window and it was heavily bared so no one could escape through it. There was a door that guards opened and that's how they got in and out of the basement. So, behind the door was just a staircase and nothing else.

Most of the prisoners wore earth kingdom clothing. There was a couple of prisoners in water tribe wear. And the one prisoner that stood out the most was a girl in water tribe clothing. Her chocolate brown hair was in a very sloppy ponytail. Her side-bangs on the right side of her face were half burnt. She had cuts and bruises all over her face. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. And that was the Avatar's daughter. And she figure her time in the world was soon coming to an end if she wasn't rescued in the near future.

* * *

**Please review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - **

**A.N: So I really don't plan on this fic having more than 10 chapters. I'm working on two projects at the moment. **

* * *

There was a closed off room in the basement of Yakone's house. It was secluded and hard to see. Kya was nervous but a little hopeful when he unlocked the chains tied around her wrists. But then she just got scared and anxious when she realized he was taking her to a different place where she would be tortured.

Yakone forced her over her will. He blood bended her and she was beat and burned. She would scream and try to fight it, but they would make it worse if she tried to fight back.

She somehow got out of Yakone's bending grasp and punched the firebender in the face. He fell to the floor and blood poured out of his nose. Yakone gasped, and twisted her arm around as a warning to not do that again.

"Get up and fight back!" Yakone ordered, nudging the firebender with his foot.

The firebender stood up, and wobbled as he struggled to regain his balance. He fixed his stance and stood up straight. He walked over to Kya, punched her in the nose. He grinned when he heard a crack. Kya groaned in pain, causing them to laugh snarly. Then the man punched with more force in the stomach, causing her to throw up. She hadn't had anything in her system, so the only thing she threw up was green stomach acid mixed in with blood. She couldn't laugh even though she found it hilarious that it got all over the firebender's face.

The firebender punished her by lashing her in the stomach with a quick flame. Yakone carelessly dropped her to the floor. He left the tiny cell room after his men. He slammed the door shut, locked in, and spoke from the other end.

"This is your personal prison from now on," Yakone said. "If your precious father isn't here in here in the next 63 hours, we will finish you."

Kya gasped.

"Oh, and I'm meeting him tonight. Hopefully I'll end up taking another member of your family member and bringing them here, too. And together you will watch as we torture and kill you."

"No!" Kya tried to scream, but everywhere ached, and it just came out as a raspy and low groan.

And then the echo of Yakone's haunting evil laugh made her cringe. That was when she realized this wasn't a threat and he was completely serious.

* * *

Aang woke up at 8:30. He got up in time to make Tenzin a very quick bowl of oats before catching the boat and walking him the rest of the way to school. He returned at 8:45, where he found Sokka looking through the refrigerator looking for something to eat for breakfast.

"How long have you been up?" Aang asked Sokka.

"I've been dosing off and on ever since Tenzin woke me up," Sokka said.

Aang winced, "Oh no, why did he wake you up instead of me?"

"He didn't know it was me," Sokka said with a chuckle, "He scared the shit out of me but it's all good."

Aang sighed with relief, "Okay good."

Sokka nodded.

"I'm going to make a nice breakfast for Katara," Aang said, "Do you want anything?"

Sokka shrugged, "I'm not that hungry so I'm just going to have some bacon and toast."

"Oh, okay."

"Speaking of which," Sokka said, walking over to the cabinet, "How is she?"

Aang sighed, a lump forming in his throat. He needed a moment so he didn't burst into a pool of tears. The lump in his throat was hard to swallow, and silenced him for a moment. He cleared his throat and swallowed harshly.

"It took me a while to get her to calm down last night," Aang said, "She's handling it a lot worse than I expected. And honestly I don't know I'm still keeping it together."

"Let's see how this morning goes," Sokka said.

Aang agreed.

30 minutes later, Aang woke Katara up by gently shaking her on the shoulder.

"Sweetie, wake up," he said softly, "I made you breakfast."

She didn't budge.

"Katara," Aang said, his tone a little louder. He sat down on the bed beside her.

"Hm?" She hummed, tiredly.

"Wake up, sweetheart," Aang said, "I made you breakfast." he repeated.

Katara sat up and tightly wrapped her arms around his torso. He hugged her back, but could hardly move. She tightened her arms around him and stuffed her face into the cloth of his sash.

"Katara," he said, struggling to breathe, "you're crushing... my... lungs."

"Sorry," She said softly, that he could hardly understand what she said. The only reason he noticed that she actually spoke was because there was a warm spot through his clothes as she whispered. Then, she let go of him.

"You better be hungry," Aang said, "Cause I made you a big breakfast."

Aang grabbed her hand and helped her up. He guided her out of their bedroom and into the kitchen. Katara gasped with joy as she saw three of her favorite plates in front of her eyes. Scrambled eggs with ham mixed in. Another was pan-fried noodles, and the last plate was egg custard tart.

"Did you make the tart to share?" Katara asked. "Cause I can't eat that all."

"I would love to share some with you," Aang said with a smile.

Katara rushed over to the table and began to eat. Aang noticed that Sokka was still looking around the kitchen in a panic. He kept going back and forth from the refrigerator and the pantry.

"Don't you guys have any water tribe foods here?" Sokka asked.

"Not really, we just ran out recently," Aang said. "We can't really get that stuff in the Earth Kingdom."

Sokka shrugged.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The three of them froze completely with fear. At this point, it could be Yakone. Maybe he came to confront Aang right now. The only sound in the room was the panicked sound of everyone's hyperventilating from anxiousness and fear.

Aang stepped forward, and decided to answer the door.

Aang saw no one, but when he looked down he saw another note. He groaned and brought it inside.

_I accept your request, Avatar. No back up, no gang, no police. Just you and me. Tonight at midnight under the Silk Road Bridge._

* * *

Aang needed backup. There was no way he trusted that Yakone wasn't going to bring back up either. He told Toph, and she had two police air ships patrol the area, but not to seem too obvious. Katara refused to let him go alone, so she would be waiting behind the bridge walls. Sokka agreed to get Suki and watch Bumi and Tenzin.

Time was ticking, and somehow it was already 11:50. Katara left five minutes ago to take the boat and make it to the bridge. She needed the head start to be there by the time Aang would be when he would fly over on his staff.

At 11:55, Aang left the house. He flew over on his glider. He arrived at 12:01.

He wandered around the bridge a little. Then, he jumped down and stood under the bridge, where they agreed to meet.

At least 10 minutes must have gone by before he sensed a bunch of people's footsteps. The foot steps stopped, except one.

"Yakone!" Aang yelled, coming out of sight, "I thought we agreed to bring no back up!"

"Yes, but you also brought back up," Yakone said.

Aang glared at him.

"I've warned you so many times," Yakone said. "And yet, you still go against what I've said and get the police involved."

"You have no power over me, Yakone," Aang said. "You're nothing but a sick criminal that deserves to be thrown behind bars for the rest of your life."

"Oh, but I do have power over you," Yakone said.

"N-"

Yakone turned around and yelled, "Step forward!"

And his gang stepped forward. They were carrying a certain person with them. The street light had not hit their face, so Aang could not see who it was. He noticed their feet tied together, and their hands tied behind their back.

"This isn't the order I said I was going to kill everyone in," Yakone said, "I've mixed it up a bit."

Aang gasped.

"Come on," Yakone ordered, "Bring her forward. Let him see who it is."

They stepped closer, and the lights shined on the gang's faces. Then, onto the tied up woman. The light shined on her face, which was cut up a tiny bit, but bruised badly.

"Katara..." Aang said.

Yakone laughed.

"You've brought this on yourself, Avatar," Yakone said.

Aang closed his eyes for a brief second. Before he opened them, his tattoos lit up. He opened his eyes, and they were glowing bright white.

"Load her in the truck," Yakone demanded, "I'll handle him."

Aang launched himself at Yakone with a harsh gust of air. He was about to bend a rock from the ground until suddenly he lost all control of his body. He was forced out of the Avatar State. His limbs twisted around in ways he never thought they could.

A member of Yakone's gang stepped forward and bended a huge rock at him. Aang went tumbling out of sight, and landed in the body of water under the bridge.

The get away truck turned around the corner, and drove off at the highest speed.

Aang rose from the water in a bubble of air, and chased after the truck. But, unfortunately, he was too late. The truck had drove off too fast, and the earth bender must have bended away any marks the truck made. Aang fell to his knees, put his head in his hands, and poured his heart out.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter is REALLY short...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Detective Work**

**Aang deals with the capturing of his loved ones. A little note: They have some modern technology, like computers (cell phones will be introduced later)**

* * *

Yakone led Katara down to the basement. As they walked by the other prisoners, they stared at her with both expressions of disbelief, hopelessness, and sorrow. Katara ignored them, and continued to walk behind Yakone. The opened the door to a tiny cell room. He grabbed a piece of string hanging from behind her back and tossed her into the cell. Then he slammed the door.

"Now you'll have each other."

Katara grunted as she struggled to sit up without using her hands. She looked over at the girl in the corner.

Kya laid near the corner with her back turned to the door. She didn't dare look at who was the new person in the cell. Her eyes were barely open, and she was sure she looked like a complete mess.

Katara could recognize her own daughter from a mile away. She recognized her usual outfit she'd wear to school. A blue tank top with arm warmers for her upper arms. She wore dark blue leggings and black flats.

Katara walked over to her on her knees.

She tucked a loose hair behind her ear, and caressed her cheek.

"Kya..." She said.

Kya looked up at her and gasped.

"Is that really you, mom?" Kya asked.

Katara nodded.

"Thank goodness!" Kya exclaimed. "I've been in here for too long, I honestly thought I was beginning to go insane."

Katara let out a little chuckle, "No, you're not going insane."

Kya stood up on her knees. Her feet were tied together, but her hands were not. She wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her.

"Wait," Katara said, leaning away from the hug, "If your arms aren't tied, why haven't you escaped by now?"

"Because there's nothing I can bend in here, it sucks," Kya said, sitting back down on her bottom, "I threw up if you want to bend that."

Katara cringed.

"You can bend your breath, first of all," Katara said. "Didn't we go over this?"

"No," Kya said.

"Okay, well," Katara said, sighing, "You could use your tears."

"Well, now you tell me!" Kya said, pretending to sound angry.

"Just bend something and get these ropes off of me," Katara demanded.

Kya nodded. She stood up, and parted her feet as much as the chain would let her; which was about two inches. She bended her almost-2-day old vomit and sliced off the ropes on both Katara's wrists and feet.

Katara stood up and bended water from her pouch, which she was surprised that they didn't take it. She cut off the chain connecting Kya's feet, then waterbended the water back onto her hands.

"Sit down," Katara demanded.

"Why?" Kya asked.

"I'm healing you."

Katara knelt beside Kya and began to heal her. She healed the swelling in her face. She healed the burn on her stomach before it could scar. And that was when she realized that Kya had broken a rib.

"What did they do to you here?" Katara asked.

"They... They just beat me," Kya said, looking down at her hands. Her knuckles were crooked.

"Let me fix your hands," Katara said, placing her healing water on her hands.

The water did not fix her knuckles back into place, but it did take away the ache.

"Thank you so much mom," Kya said, pulling Katara into a hug.

"Of course, sweetie," Katara said, hugging her back without hesitating.

* * *

Aang flew home on his glider faster than he ever had before. He raced into the house using airbending to boost him. He stopped in the kitchen to see Suki and Sokka sharing a cup of tea at the table. He could hear his own heart beat in his ears, racing, the sound of a machine gun. He was panting frantically. The lump in his throat almost kept him from talking.

The couple stared up at him.

He calmly took a seat, and before slouching down, he asked, "Are the kids asleep?"

"Yeah," Suki said. "They've been out for about four hours now." She glanced over at the clock.

_1:23 AM _Blinked on the digital clock on the stove.

Aang was going to ask another question, but it left his mind. He slouched down, put his head in his hands. He sighed, his breath was so shaky. He was going to say something else, but instead it came out as him bursting into tears.

"Hey, hey," Sokka said, scooting his chair over so he was next to him, "What's wrong?"

Aang was honestly surprised they had not noticed how Katara wasn't home yet. He needed to take a deep breath before he spoke, which hurt his chest to do so.

"Y-Yakone took Katara," Aang said.

Fear pulsed through out both of their bodies. Sokka wasn't sure if he should feel angry or sad. Suki just looked up at Aang with a concerned, but scared, look in her eyes.

Aang breathed once again, then wiped away his tears.

"I even used the avatar state, but somehow Yakone blood bended me _out_ of the avatar state," Aang said, "And then suddenly a boulder was thrown at me and i was being thrown backwards."

Sokka put his arm around Aang's shoulders.

"I fell into water, used the avatar state again, chased after the truck, but the tracks were already gone."

"I'm sure they couldn't have gotten far," Suki said. "I think we should all go to sleep and figure it out in the morning."

"Yeah, well that was our plan last night and I'm sure you can tell where that went," Aang said. It slipped out; he didn't mean to sound so rude.

"Clearly you are under a lot of stress right now," Suki said, "So, I'm just going to let that slide."

Aang just stared past her.

"Hey," Sokka said, patting his shoulder, "Why don't you get some sleep?"

Aang shrugged, "I don't think I'll be able to."

"Just try," Sokka said.

Aang shrugged again, "O-Okay I guess..."

Sokka reassured him with a smile.

Aang turned and walked over to the couch.

* * *

Katara and Kya never thought they fell asleep until they were waking up again. They couldn't tell what time it was, but they heard sato-mobile horns honking loudly, so they assumed it was around noon. The shower was on in the bathroom downstairs in the basement, which meant the other prisoners were awake as well.

"When do you think we can get out of here?" Kya asked.

"I don't know," Katara said, "But I want it to be simple, stealthy, and quiet. I don't want to go hard on you since you have a broken and a bruised rib."

Kya pouted.

"I know, you must be dying to get out," Katara said, "But, maybe your father will get us out of here."

"I feel like I'm dying," Kya responded, with a chuckle which she really regretted as she grabbed her side. "But I doubt Dad knows where we are. Yakone wouldn't make it so traceable."

"That's true," Katara said. She smiled, "Good thinking."

"Yeah, well, don't really have anything else to do in here," Kya said, smiling as she shrugged.

* * *

Aang's eyes opened to the sound of two young voices yelling back and forth. Aang grunted tiredly, as he knew it was his oldest and youngest fighting over something probably extremely ridiculous.

He sat up, and stretched his arms. He twisted his back, and cringing at the sound it made as it cracked. He stood up and rubbed his tired, puffy eyes. He walked into the kitchen to see his two sons fighting over the last waffle.

"Are you two serious?" Aang asked, his voice quiet and raspy.

He rubbed his tired eyes once again, and yawned.

Bumi held the waffle out of Tenzin's reach as he turned to talk to his father.

"Damn, did you get like, what, _two_ minutes of sleep?" Bumi asked.

Aang glared at his oldest son. Though, he did agree with him.

"That's not important," Aang said.

"And why were you on the couch?" Bumi asked.

Aang's eyes widened slightly.

"And where's mom?" Tenzin asked, "I didn't see her in your guys's bedroom..."

Aang sighed, ready to start crying again. But, he didn't want to in front of his kids.

"Sit down, boys," Aang said, as he pulled a chair out for himself and his sons.

Both of the boys nervous and cautiously took their seats at the small table.

Aang sighed after taking his seat. He rubbed his temples as if he had a head ache. Then, rubbed the rest of his face. He took his hands away and slapped them softly on the table.

"Okay, so," Aang started, he took a deep breath before getting too serious, "There was an incident last night."

Both of them stared at him.

"And well," Aang said, a short pause to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat, "Yakone took your mother captive."

"What?!" Tenzin shrieked.

"No!" Bumi cried.

Aang closed his eyes to avoid tears, and he nodded. He did not add that it was technically his own fault. He knew how Bumi could be in these kinds of arguments. He was pretty good at the blame and guilt game. Whenever Aang was guilty of spending more time with Tenzin then his other to children, Bumi would always call him out for it, and made him feel like a terrible father.

But now does he not only feel like a terrible father, but a terrible husband. And the expressions on his sons' faces did not help him feel better.

"You're going to find them, right Dad?" Tenzin asked, sounding very worried.

"I hope so," Aang said, "But we have to find where they could possibly be."

They each stared down at the table. They sat in silence, and did not make any eye contact.

Until there was the sound of foot steps from the hall, walking into the kitchen.

"I didn't know anyone else was home..." Bumi said.

"Yes, your Aunt and Uncle," Aang said.

"I thought they went home after we fell asleep," Tenzin said.

"Nope," Aang said.

"Oh, good," Sokka said, "You're awake."

Aang turned to look at Sokka, then back at his two children.

"Why don't you two go feed the lemurs while I talk with your Aunt and Uncle," Aang suggested, but he really meant it to be more of a demand. Bumi understood and nodded.

"But, I-" Tenzin said before he received an elbow to the gut.

"Okay, okay," Tenzin said, racing out the door with Bumi.

The adults sat down at the table and waited to hear the sound of the door slam. After the front door shut, Aang slouched and put his head in his hands. Both Sokka and Suki expected him to fall apart any second, so they both sat beside him to comfort him.

"You're a mess, man," Sokka said, "You can pull it together."

"In front of them I can," Aang said with a sigh. He closed his eyes.

Suki and Sokka exchanged worried looks.

"What do you say, I'll look for any clues in the notes," Suki suggested, "And Sokka will make you something for breakfast?"

"I'm actually not hungry," Aang said.

"Cup of tea then?" Sokka asked.

Aang shrugged, "I'll vouch for that."

* * *

Suki wandered off into the office of the Temple. There was a big wooden desk. On the desktop was a computer. Then, a large and comfortable looking chair was perfectly pushed in. And on the desktop beside the keyboard, was the notes.

Suki took a seat, and pushed back the keyboard and computer. Then she took the notes and spread them out in front of her. There was one that stood out to here the most was the one that read _you have 72 hours before the girl Dies. if i hear 1 mOre story iNvolving the police and oNe of my guys, i'll be sure That everyone of the nOte Will die a sloW and painful death. time is ticking._

_Capital letters... _Suki thought to herself.

She grabbed a sheet of paper from a pad that was just in reach of her left hand. She grabbed a pen in the cup next to it. On the sheet of paper she wrote down the capital letters on a sheet.

D... O... W... N...

T... O... W... N

She gasped at the word it made. Downtown.

_Downtown what? _She thought. Downtown could be anywhere.

Suki read over some of the other notes, but none of them gave clues as big as the last one.

Downtown...

72 hours. 1 more story.

721 Downtown.

Downtown Republic City.

* * *

"The downtown part is obviously very clear," Sokka said, glancing at the note and the written sheet of note paper, "But what about the numbers?"

"Well, anywhere in the 700's is a very nice street full of a lot of big mansions and apartment complexes," Aang said.

"What if it's 712?" Sokka asked.

"712, 721," Aang said, "We'll check out both places."

"If that is where they are being held captive," Suki said, "It'll be heavily guarded."

"Which means we'll need heavy back up," Sokka agree'd.

"You're thinking a little too ahead," Aang said, "We need to arrest Yakone before we can even go searching around that area. We don't want to risk anything. I mean, he has a death list and we're all on it."

"Actually, looking those notes over, my name was not listed," Suki said.

"Well if we do go out, since you're not listed," Aang said, "Would you rather come with us or watch the kids? Cause they are certainly not coming with us."

"I think this is just something you and Toph should handle," Suki said, "Sokka has his duties for the council. So I guess I'll just stay behind."

Sokka agreed.

Suddenly, the door bell rang, followed by a soft knock on the door. The three adults exchanged curious looks, before deciding to answer.

Aang was surprised to see a young girl who looked about the same age as Kya, standing before him. He hair was down, straightened, and pinned back on each side of her jet black hair. She was dressed in firenation clothing, and she held a basket of flowers.

"I'm a friend of Kya's from school," The girl said, "And I heard what happened. I'm sorry, and I hope you find her soon."

Aang raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know?" Aang asked, "We didn't let it go out in the public."

"My father works on the council, actually," The firebender said with a smile.

"I didn't know Haruto had a daughter..." Aang said.

"I have an older sister, too," She said.

"Or two daughters," Aang said with a friendly chuckle.

The firebender smiled. Then handed the flowers to Aang.

"These are for Kya actually," She said, "I'd figure she'll need to recover, and I thought these would make her feel a little better."

Aang swallowed the lump forming in his throat and reassured her with a smile, "Thank you. I'll make sure she gets these... Whenever..." He trailed off.

But the young firebender understood, and nodded her head.

"I have to get back to the city now," She said, "But good luck, Avatar."

She bowed, a traditional fire nation bow. Aang bowed his head in return, as his hands were full.

Aang watched her walk away until he could not see her anymore, to make sure she would get off the island safely. He returned to the table with his brother-in-law and his wife. He set the flowers down on the table.

"Who was that?" Sokka asked.

"A friend of Kya's from school," Aang said, "Who is surprisingly Haruto's daughter, which is how she knew about the... Incident."

"Look, she put in a little message," Suki said.

There was a tiny folded piece of paper tied to the woven basket. A maroon ribbon tied the note to the basket. Suki opened it, and read it.

_To Kya,_

_I wish you a speedy recovery and hope to see you back in school again._

_Your science-lab partner,_

_Akira._

"Well that was very sweet," Suki said.

"And once we find her, we'll make sure Kya sees this," Sokka said, stern and convincing.

Aang opened his mouth to talk, but Sokka spoke up again.

"Don't deny it, Aang," Sokka said, "We've just gotten so close to finding them, we should have them by tomorrow. And if not, the day after."

Aang smiled.

"We might even have them by today," Sokka said. "If we get Toph and her police force out looking, I'm sure we can find him. And then we'll get him in for a hearing and put his sorry behind in jail."

"That would take at least a day," Aang said.

"But, at least we know," Sokka said, "Some what."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Justice, With a Side Of Pain**

**The info about Kwong's Cuisine is from avatar wikia and most of this chapter is from Season 1 Ep 9 of LoK**

**NOTE: I HAD TO RE WRITE THIS CAUSE SPAZZED AND I GOT PISSED so please bear with me as a lot of this was bullshitted from my terrible short-term-memory.**

* * *

Kwong's Cuisine is a lavish restaurant known for its strict dress code. It is located at the intersection of two streets where cable cars pass. Luckily, it wasn't too far from City Hall. The gaang would usually go there after work and get a bite to eat before they closed for the night.

The previous night, Aang got Toph to send out a high-class search party to watch Yakone and get information on where he was going. He made an agreement for a deal and it would be at Kwong's Cuisine.

The morning after, Aang and Toph were talking to a group of victims who escaped from Yakone. They said they were assaulted in many different ways, but the big one was sexually. The information only made Aang worry more about his wife and daugher. Around noon was when Aang headed to Kwong's Cuisine while Toph had to deal with a new recruited officer's problem.

Aang waited for Toph to arrive. Aang was already there, just standing, reading the sign over and over. Until, he heard the clanking sound of the metal boots.

Toph and four of her best officers stood behind him. Aang turned around.

"What are you doing here, Aang?" Toph asked, "I told you, I have this under control."

"Under normal circumstances I wouldn't get involved," Aang said, "But if what the victims said is true, we're not dealing with a normal criminal."

"Fine," Toph said, walking ahead of him, "Follow me, Twinkle Toes."

Aang sighed, "Toph, I'm forty years old, you think you can stop with the nick names?"

"'Fraid not."

Aang shook his head and followed Toph.

They entered Kwong's Cuisine and saw Yakone at a table in the back straight ahead.

"It's over," Toph said, and she pointed a finger at Yakone, "You're under arrest, Yakone."

"What is Republic City coming to?" Yakone asked. "Used to be a man could enjoy his lunch in peace."

Toph bended her metal wires and felt them tie around Yakone's wrist. She tugged on the rope, causing him to stand up, and the table fell over. The glasses and plates shattered to pieces. She bended the wires back to her and motioned for her officers to get him. They got him and tied his arms together behind his back.

"What's the big idea?" Yakone asked.

"We have dozens of witnesses, Yakone," Aang said, "We know what your are."

"Take him away," Toph demanded.

"I've beaten every trumped up charge you yahoos have brought against me," Yakone said as he was being thrown out, "And I'll beat this one, too."

Aang stared in space with concern, as all he thought of after Yakone spoke was his wife and daughter.

* * *

Yakone got his lawyer to come defend his case for his hearing with the council. There was also a witness with another lawyer, who was currently speaking.

Aang sat behind Yakone, to watch his every single move. Toph stood next to the Council Representatives of the nations, where she usually stood on the side, with two officers on each side of her. From Aang's point of view, there was Haruto the firenation representative, the earth kingdom representative, Sokka, an air acolyte representative, and a representative from the Northern Watertribe.

The victim's lawyer continued.

"Yakone has ruled Republic City's criminal empire for years. Yet, he's always been able to stay out of the law's reach until now. You will hear testimony from dozens of his victims, and they will tell you Yakone has used his grip on the under-world by using an ability that been illegal for decades; bloodbending."

Sokka furrowed his brow, narrowing a stern look from Yakone to the lawyer who just finished talking.

Yakone's lawyer stood up.

"The prosecution's entire case is built upon the make-believe notion that my client is able to blood bend at will, at anytime, on any day. I remind the council that blood bending is an incredibly rare skill and it can only be preformed during a full moon. Yet, the witnesses will claim that my client used blood bending at every other time, except during a full moon," He said, "It would be a mockery of justice to convict a man of a crime that is impossible to commit."

Aang glared at the lawyer behind his back. As much as he wanted to jump up and throw both of them behind bars, he had to sit and listen.

The Council left to discuss this over with the juries and hear testimonies from other witnesses. They declared Yakone as guilty, and returned later.

"Councilman Sokka will now deliver the verdict," The messenger man announced.

"In my years I have encountered people born with rare and unique bending abilities," Sokka said, "I once bested a man with my trusty boomerang, who was able to firebend with his mind. Why, even metalbending was considered impossible for all of history, until esteemed Chief of Police, Toph Beifong, single-handedly developed the skill. The overwhelming amount of testimony and evidence has convinced this council that Yakone is one of these unique benders. And, he exploited his ability to commit these heinous crimes. We find Yakone, guilty of all charges, and sentence him to life in prison."

Sokka slammed the mallet, closing the case.

Everyone began to get their things together to leave.

Yakone's lawyer crumbled up his piece of paper and threw it on the ground. Then, threw his arms across his chest in a pout.

Yakone, however stood up. He had an evil grin on his face. He stood there with his hands together locked tightly. But with his mind, he began to blood Sokka with his mind. Sokka was about to go over and greet Aang and talk to him, but he was in Yakone's grip. Before the council could process what was going on, they were being bloodbended, too.

Toph realized, and with her quick reflexes, she shot out her metal wires. But Yakone noticed, and stopped her. The wires swung back and hit the floor. Toph tried to bend again, but she was powerless under his grasp.

Then everyone else in the room was under his control

Yakone could feel Aang jump over to try and grab him, so he bloodbended Aang too, mid jump. Yakone began to laugh evily, and turned back to look at Aang. He laughed even harder when he saw Aang struggling.

Toph was suddenly raised in the air. She was forced to grab the keys of the officer beside her. Then, Yakone brought her forward to unlock his cuffs. She was forced into doing it, and could not stop herself. His hands were free'd, and he shook them for a second. Then, he threw everyone to the ground. All anyone heard was grunts of relief, then there was Aang, who was still in Yakone's grip.

He lifted Aang high up in the air.

"Yakone," Aang said, struggling, "You wont get away with this."

Yakone laughed, "Republic City is mine, Avatar. And I'll be back some day to claim it."

Yakone threw Aang against the steps that lead up to the Council Desk. He grunted with pain, and nearly blacked out. Suddenly his arrows lit up for a split second, giving him a boost of energy. He rode on an air scooter and chased Yakone. He rid against buildings under delivering a gust of wind, disconnecting the Ostrich-looking bird from the car he was in. The car flipped and the beast ran off. Aang circled it, and stood there to see if Yakone would come out or not.

Yakone climbed out of his car, and hopped over it.

"This time, I'm going to put you to sleep, for good!" Yakone said.

Yakone began to blood bend him, forcing him off his air scooter. He raised him into the air, twisting his body in ways they wouldn't normally bend. His arms twisted backwards, then his legs. He was so close to death that it triggered the Avatar State.

Aang landed back onto the ground, and bended a earth trap around him. Yakone was completely unable to move. He struggled, trying to get out of it.

"I'm taking away your bending," Aang said, "For good."

Aang closed his eyes and placed his one thumb on Yakone's shoulder, and the other on his forehead. His arrows and eyes glowed, along with his thumbs. Yakone grunted in pain, and then he was no longer able to bend.

Aang sighed, "It's over."

* * *

Yakone was arrested and put behind bars. Toph took Sokka and Aang in a police air ship over to 721 in Downtown Republic City. There were also a bunch of police cars swarming the house.

The prisoners saw the flash of blue and red lights coming from the tiny window. The prisoners cheered. Katara and Kya had no windows in their room, so they did not understand what was going on.

"Do you think Aunt Toph is storming the place?" Kya asked Katara.

"I hope so," Katara said.

Suddenly there was heavy footsteps on the stairs. The large group of prisoners were even happier, thinking that it was the police force.

But then the door opened, and it was two of Yakone's former gang members.

They stormed right past the other prisoners, and into the back room. The door to Katara and Kya's "cell" opened.

Katara gasped, as all of her excitement was turned into fear. The two men had knives.

"Don't you dare," Katara said, standing up to fight.

"How are you untied?" The first man asked.

"You idiots didn't take my-"

They charged at her, stabbing the knife into her shoulder. They knew if they distracted her, they would get a shot at getting her. They didn't plan on killing her, but disarming her.

Kya bended water from her mother's canteen and froze the man. She lifted her arm up to preform the move on the second man, but he threw his knife and it impaled her hand. She let out a horrified scream, and fell on her back. The man quickly ran out of the room, leaving his friend stuck to the wall.

"Kya," Katara said, "Whatever you do, do not remove the knife."

Kya could not breathe for a split second from the fall onto her back. It took her a moment to get up and over to her mother. There was a pool of water she was going to use on the man on the ground. She bended that and attempted to heal her mother with one hand.

She wasn't doing a very good job, but it was something. Kya was very weak from her injuries throughout the entire week. Whenever Toph would find them, she would need some serious medical attention. Her limited amount of energy was running out very quickly.

Her blood was dripping all over her mother's chest. The knife was definitely slowing it down, but it was still dripping a lot.

Suddenly, the door was kicked down open, and there stood Aang. Kya looked up at him with exhausted eyes. He gasped at the sight, and ran over to them immediately.

"Katara... What happened?" Aang asked, panicking, trying to see if he could do something.

"Get us out of here," Kya said, tiredly. "We need... the clinic."

"I need back up!" Aang called out.

Immediately, two officers came to his side. They saw the scene, and gasped.

"I need you two to get them out of here and drive them to the clinic," Aang ordered.

Toph had heard what Aang had said, and rushed over to him. She felt as Kya stood up, but she was too weak.

"She's gonna fall!" Toph said.

Her officers jumped out to catch her. She fell, unconscious in their arms. The one officer lifted her up, and carried her over his shoulder. He stormed out of the room and out of the basement.

"Will you need help with her, Avatar?" The second officer asked, pointing to Katara.

"I can carry her, but thanks," Aang said.

Aang lifted her up, an arm supporting her under her legs and back. He carried her out of the basement, outside, and loaded her into a police car.

"This is no ambulance," Aang said, "But the clinic is just around the corner. I'm going with you to make sure you're okay."

Katara understood, but she could not respond. Her vision was fuzzy, and saw doubles of her husband's face moving around. She was dizzy, and then her eye lids fell shut.

* * *

Katara woke up, and the first thing she noticed was that she was on laying on a comfortable mattress. She pushed herself to sit up with her elbow, and grunting at the pain. She looked around, and noticed that almost everything was all white. She panicked for a bit, as she remembered that the last place she was in was the total opposite; where as everything was black and dark and she was on a cold concrete floor.

Then, she looked up, and there was lights. She looked at the white painted walls and saw a big window. It was sometime at night; the sky was a midnight blue.

She looked to her left, and there was a bunch of machinery blocking her view from anything else. There was a IV pumping blood into her left arm.

She looked across the room, and noticed there was a chair. She saw Aang slouched down, and fast asleep. She called out for him, and he woke up immediately.

He rushed to her side.

"Thank goodness, you're awake."

"I don't even remember what happened," Katara said.

"Well, somehow you were stabbed in the shoulder," Aang said. "Do you remember how that happened?"

"Kya was stabbed too," Katara said. "Where is she?"

Aang sighed, "She was taken to the urgent care unit. Beside being stabbed, she had a lot of other injuries. She's been asleep for nearly ten hours now and they don't think she's going to wake up until Wednesday."

"Oh no," Katara said, groaning. "And I don't even know what day it is right now, or what time it is."

"It's almost 11:30, and it's Monday right for the next thirty minutes," Aang said.

"I'm never going to sleep tonight then," Katara said angrily.

"I'm sure the nurses can give you something to put you back to sleep." Aang said, grabbing her hand.

"Aren't you tired though?" Katara asked.

Aang nodded.

"Then why aren't you sleeping?" Katara asked.

"Because I want to make sure you're okay," Aang said. "I am so happy that you're back. I was a mess without you."

Wanting to roll her eyes because she was only gone for two days, she decided to lean over and caress his cheek.

"You poor thing," She said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Katara," Aang said. "I love you so much. I can't bare to lose you ever again. You and Kya, or anyone else. I'm just so glad you're back, you have no idea."

Katara leaned in closer to kiss him on the lips. Aang didn't hesitate to return the kiss.

When they broke apart Aang said, "I'm actually kind of hungry, so I'm going down to the cafeteria. Do you want anything."

Katara cringed, "Oh no. I feel gross."

"You want a ginger-ale then?" Aang said, looking concerned.

"Yeah... Kinda... Please?"

Aang chuckled, "Of course."

* * *

Aang was not very surprised to see Sokka, Suki, and Toph already in the cafeteria. He walked over to them to tell them that Katara was awake.

"That's good to hear," Sokka said. "Is she okay?"

"For the most part, I'd say yeah," Aang said. "You're allowed to visit her..."

Sokka nodded as he bit into his sandwich.

"My officers and I got a good scan of that place, by the way," Toph said, "He was holding about 40 people hostage down there. And we have no idea how long the other people were there for."

Aang rubbed his face, "Goodness..."

"And in that little room they kept Sugar Queen and your kid in just had a few pieces of cut rope on the floor, blood, and vomit."

Aang cringed.

"I'm so glad we found them alive," Aang said, "I can't believe I just said that but... It's true. I was just so worried about them."

"We all were," Sokka said.

"I don't know why, but I still feel so bad and guilty..." Aang said.

"It's understandable," Toph said, "I mean just look at what you've been through in the past two weeks."

"I think you need to just go home and relax," Sokka said.

"I can't go home until Kya is awake and healthy!" Aang said, pounding his fist on the table.

"Settle down, baldy," Toph said, grabbing his wrist and throwing it off the table. "You can't stay here until she wakes up. You'll be here for days."

"And I don't think you can live off of crappy cafeteria food and candy from vending machines," Suki said, "You need to get some rest."

Toph felt his heart pounding angrily, like a drum. She knew that if he didn't calm down, he might trigger the Avatar State emotionally, which would prolong to him eventually destroying the entire clinic.

"Aang, relax," Toph said, "You're heart is beating like mad."

He grunted, got up, and walked away angrily, completely forgetting to grab a ginger-ale for Katara.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this ended pretty badly. I mean, otherwise this chapter would be as long as the Declaration of Independence cause it's just them sitting around at the hospital since I don't have a new idea since Yakone was dealt with. Please keep in mind that it is September 3rd, and I start school tomorrow, meaning the chapters are probably not going to come out as fast. I only plan on have two or three more after this one. I hope you all understand and thank you so much for reading. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Thanks for sticking with this, readers. This chapter is going to be pretty boring... Just closing up this story. But we have made it this far :)**

* * *

**Four days later**

**11:35PM**

Kya had woken up. She sat up slowly, taking it easy. Once her eyes settled from the brightness of the all-white room, she gasped, panicked. She couldn't even remember the last time she's seen any sort of light. The last time she saw light was when she was home and everything was okay, and she was okay. But after her eyes had taken in the scenery, she realized everything had hurt. Her ribs, her stomach, her arms, and her hand. She attempted to swing her feet around the bed and sit up, but she then realized she was connected to different machines. There were about three, and she had no idea what they did or what they were for.

She saw a nurse dressed in turquoise scrubs had entered the room. Kya thought it was her mother, since she saw her tan skin and noticed that her hair was dark brown and pulled back into a bun; just how Katara would wear it at the healing clinic. Then she saw the woman's face and realized that the lady had looked a little bit younger than Katara, and her eyes were a shade between gray and green. And when she spoke, her voice was an exaggerated amount of tones higher than Katara's.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed. "Well, hello Kya. My name is Anju and I'm going to be your nurse for the remaining time that you're here. I'm going to ask you a couple of questions and I'm going to need you to answer as best as you can."

"How long have I been in here?" Kya asked, "Like a day or two?"

"About six days now," The nurse replied.

"Six days!?" Kya shrieked. "I was almost out for a week?"

Anju nodded, and walked over to check the machines. Then she went over to the sink across the room and washed her hands thoroughly with soap and water. She pulled on a pair of white rubber gloves then walked over to Kya. She helped her by grabbing her upperarm and pulling her into a sitting position. Kya jolted away as her arms were sore and any additional pressure killed.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Anju asked.

"Yeah, a lot," Kya said, trying not to sound bratty. "Sorry, I'm just a little over-whelmed. I don't mean to sound obnoxious or anything."

"It's completely understandable, honey," Anju said, "Plus, that was nothing compared to the attitudes of some of my other patients."

"Oh..." Kya said, not sure of what else to say.

Anju gently put her arm out and placed the sphygmomanometer around her upper arm to measure her blood pressure. Then she placed her stethoscope by the vein to listen and see if her pulse was normal. Kya winced at the pressure on her biceps and triceps, and there was an awkward minute of silence as the doctor counted the beats.

The pressure decreased, and Kya felt relief.

Anju grinned decisively, "You are bouncing back quickly, and your pulse is going back to normal. Your blood pressure levels are a little low right now, but that's perfectly fine, due to your current condition. I'm going to find one of your parents and get them up here. I'll be back shortly."

"Wait, before you go, I have a question," Kya said.

Anju turned around, "Yes?"

"What is all this that I'm connected to?"

"One of things you're connected to is an oxygen tank, which I don't think you really need anymore. We'll take you off that after I talk to your parents. You're connected to an IV and are currently getting fluids into your body, hydration being the main reason. And the last thing you're connected to is a heart monitor." Anju said.

Then, nurse Anju left the room.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Katara rushed into the room before the nurse entered. She ran over to Kya's bed and embraced her a tight and comforting hug.

"Mom!" Kya exclaimed with happiness.

"We're so happy you're awake!" Katara said, kissing the top of her head.

Kya noticed that Nurse Anju and her mother were the only people in the room. She got confused how Katara said "We" but she was the only family member in the room

"W-where's everyone else?" Kya asked.

"Uh, well... It is midnight," Katara said. "Your father is held up in a meeting and your brothers are asleep back at home."

"So you're the only one here?" Kya asked, annoyed. "Not that I don't want you here, it's just that you said "we"."

"I'm going to call your father and he'll get to see you before he heads home," Katara said.

Kya raised her eyebrows, "Home? I want to go home."

Katara turned to nurse Anju, and threw her a concerned look. Anyu put her hand up and shook her head.

"We're going to have you stay over tonight. You just woke up roughly 30 minutes ago, and you're very weak, Kya." Anju said.

"I don't feel weak," Kya said, lying.

Katara turned around and place a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "You need to rest."

"You are in a weak state right now," Anju said, "We can't let you off those machines until tomorrow, and that's just the first part. Then we will run some final tests then you can go home after that. But as of right now, rest is exactly what you need, believe it or not."

Kya sighed with a pout, shook Katara's hand off her shoulder, then laid back down. She turned her back to the two of them, and kept her arms crossed, pouting.

"I'm going to go call your father," Katara said, as she walked out into the hallway where the service telephones were. You needed to pay twenty-five cents for two minuets, and surely Katara found some after digging around in her jean pocket. She put in twenty-five cents and dialed the number to reach city hall.

"Republic City's City Hall, this is the secretary speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'd like to speak with the Avatar," Katara said.

"He's pretty busy, mam," The secretary said.

"This is his wife, and it's urgent." Katara said sternly.

"Oh, okay," The secretary said awkwardly, "I'll get him right away, miss."

Annoyed already, it took a lot of courage to not say something along the lines of "That's Master Katara to you!"

The line clicked, and Katara thought the secretary had hung up. There was a rattling sound, and then suddenly another click.

"Hello?" Aang said.

"Aang!"

Aang recognized his wife's voice immediately, but suddenly a piercing terror hit him head to toe. The secretary did not tell him who was on the phone, she just said it was apparently urgent. He knew it had something to do with Kya. He felt so much guilt already when he left her and his wife at the hospital, and now the burden was even bigger. His breath caught, and he suddenly could not speak.

"Aang?" Katara asked, "Aang, are you there?"

"Y-yeah," Aang said, panicked.

"Sorry you got quiet for a second," Katara said. "But, It's good news so don't panic."

Aang exhaled with a chuckle. How could he just jump to conclusions so suddenly? Katara would show up running to City Hall if it was something that serious. Wouldn't she?

"Thank goodness..." Aang said, "The secretary said it was urgent and I just assumed..."

"Oh, no, no..." Katara said, "Yeah it's good. She's awake and completely conscious. She's just in a little bit of denial right now. But, she does want to see you."

Aang smiled.

"The secretary said you were busy... Is it a meeting or something?"

"Yeah... It's almost concluded though. I can end it now... it's not nearly important as this."

"Do what you need to do, I don't want this to bite you in the ass later on," Katara said, though she did want him to come now.

"I should be there soon." Aang said, "I love you. Bye."

"Love you, too. Bye"

* * *

Kya had to use the bathroom. She walked across the room and walked into the bathroom and suddenly she panicked. The bathroom was so similar to the one back at the prison she was held in, which was really just the bottom on Yakone's house. It was a small room, all white. When she had to go back when she was imprisoned, she'd never seen a basement bathroom so clean. Now, here she was, standing in what looked exactly the same bathroom she was standing in a week ago. Her bladder felt like it was about to erupt with urine, so she just decided that she would go quickly, wash her hands, and run out. I mean, she was only going to see this bathroom just this time and possibly once in the morning. Then, she could finally go home.

After she'd flushed, she walked a step over to the sink. Plain white, an average looking sink. She twisted the handle to the left, that read the word _warm _in red letters. She pumped her hands with soap, then looked at it. Foam soap had always been her favorite kind of soap. She pumped it about fifteen more times, until it stacked high up like a miniature mountain on her hand. She squished it by clapping her hands together, and laughing as it went all over the place.

Then she realized the sink had filled up about half way, so she sunk her hands in the pool of water and scrubbed them. Then she took them out and shook them dry. She watched as bubbly water slowly washed down the drain. As it was still pooled in the bowl of the sink, a reflection of Yakone's face appeared. Kya shrieked, as his laugh echoed off the walls.

"No!"

The laugh got even louder, and she covered her ears. But that didn't make it stop, it only made the sound more and more louder.

"Stop!"

Then she heard whispers in between laughs, but she could not understand them, as they were too quiet. She tried to scream, but she couldn't hear anything other than his evil echoing laugh.

She suddenly got angry, and figured the only way to stop it was to bend the water out of the sink. She bended it from the pool of water that was still draining, and made a dagger of ice. She repetitively stabbed the reflection of Yakone. But she did not realize that she was completely breaking the sink. She continued, and stabbed at the reflection, until there was nothing but the sound of glass shattering. She stopped, and the water in her hands splashed onto the ground. Now all she saw was broken leaking pipes, and big chunks of shattered glass.

She fell to her knees, and held her head in her hands, wondering what on earth she had just done.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry this took so long to get out. You can blame school for that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I'm thinking of making this the final chapter, afterall. There's not much that I want to continue on with this, and school is in the way of me completing any other writing pieces, which is why this chapter took _FOREVER! _(SORRY!)**

**P.S Kya got her books back from the library. She's reading one of my personal favorites ;) And there's TV's and other electronic devices. In case you haven't heard, It's been confirmed that Zuko's daughter's name is Izumi! **

* * *

**One week later**_  
_

Kya was finally home after being in the hospital for a little over a week. They kept her for an extra day because the doctors feared she had a terrible case of what they call "PTSD", or post traumatic stress disorder. She had it pretty badly, but with a couple of meditation sessions and brain exercises, it got a lot better. She had trouble falling asleep that night at the hospital, but they told Katara and Aang to buy some medication at the drug store.

She had been excused from school and all classes for the rest of the month. She was quite thankful for that, since she felt if she went to school right after this, she would just fall down into the mess of herself all over again. She needed to breath; she needed a breath of fresh air.

Kya was in bed reading, wrapped in a cocoon of heavy blankets, on the cold morning of mid-November. She started the book last night, but it was so good, she was already half-way through.

There was a knock on her bedroom door, and she held her finger down at the part she was at, and shut the book on her hand. She was expecting her mother or father to come in, but she was surprised when she saw it was her friend, Akira.

"Hey!" Kya exclaimed, "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

She chuckled, "Yeah, your mom let me in."

"Ah."

Akira walked over and sat on the chair beside Kya's bed. She leaned over and looked at the paper-back book in her friend's hand.

"What are you reading?" Akira asked.

"Oh, it's this really good book called _No Safety In Numbers _and it's about these four different teens who get stuck in the mall due to a quarantine."

"Quarantine?" Akira asked, un familiar with the word.

"Yeah, like there's this flu that people are sick with and they have to keep those patients away from everyone else in the hospital. That's quarantine-ing."

"Oh."

Kya nodded.

"So..." Akira said, "When are you coming back to school?"

"Two weeks," Kya said, trying not to smirk.

"Two?!"

Kya nodded again.

"So, for the next two weeks I have to partner up with the kid who likes you and his friend?" Akira asked, "I don't like them."

"Wait," Kya said, "Who likes me?"

"Dude, it's so obvious!" Akira said, "That kid you went to primary school with..."

"Oh... Haruto," Kya said, "Yeah, he's pretty cool and funny. But yeah it's pretty obvious he likes me."

"It's very obvious," Akira said, "You two would make the cutest couple though... Just saying."

"Nah..." Kya said, "Even if I did like him, I could never date him. My dad would freak."

"Well, do you like him?" Akira asked.

Kya knew she did. I mean she knew him since they were in the second grade and he was always the "class clown." He was always one of the smartest kids in the class. He wasn't very attractive, but she really didn't care. No one in their grade really was.

"Eh, he's alright," Kya said.

And that was the only answer she gave him.

* * *

Akira had to leave since she was already late to school. Kya was going to continue reading, and eventually go back to sleep, but her mother called her out to the kitchen. Katara needed help with starting dinner, but Kya tried to protest and go back to bed.

"No, you're not staying in bed all day," Katara said, "We are having a bunch of people over tonight for dinner and since we're the only two people home right now, I'm going to need your help.".

"What?" Kya shrieked, "Where's Tenzin?"

"He went out on a ride with one of the bison," Katara said, "So, as of right now, it's just us."

Kya sighed, annoyed. She walked over to the counter and stood beside Katara.

"What now?" Kya asked.

"Well, first you should probably pull your hair up, so it's not in your face," Katara said, pointing to the sloppy bun on the top of her head.

Kya pulled her knotty chocolate brown hair into a quick mid-high pony-tail. "Okay... Now what?"

"Wash your hands and we'll get started," Katara said, walking over to the sink and taking care of the turkey that was ready to be cooked.

* * *

Katara and Suki were rushing around the kitchen, while amount of guests at the house were multiplying. Besides the usual guests of the household, there were Sokka, Suki, their two kids, Toph, Lin, and Su. They were still waiting for the Royal family of four.

Kya was hanging out with the kids. They were out in the living room watching cartoons. Though, they weren't really paying attention, it was just something better than something their parents' would have put on, like the news or the probending game.

Su joined the crowd to be with her sister, though her presence wasn't really acknowledged.

"Do you guys want to go outside or something?" Lin asked, "It's boring in here."

"I honestly just want to eat," Bumi said.

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Let's go ask mom when dinner's gonna be ready," Kya said, jumping up.

The squad of children came rushing into the kitchen, attacking the two women with hugs. Su didn't understand what was going on, she just giggled and ran along with the others.

Katara gently tried to shove the jungle of children, most of them weren't hers, off of her.

"Mooooommm," Bumi whined, dramatically exaggerating the title, "When's dinner going to be ready?"

"Soon... I think," Katara answered.

"Can it be like, now, cause I'm dying," Bumi complained.

"It's not the end of the world, Bumi," She said sternly. "Besides, Zuko and his family haven't even arrived yet."

Bumi scoffed and plopped himself into a nearby stool. "What do we do now?" he asked, mainly talking to the group of kids.

They all looked at him blankly, except Lin. She had an evil smirk on her face.

"We could play flashlight tag or something like that _outside_," Lin said, already thinking about kicking everyone's butts with her earth bending abilities.

"Sure," Bumi said with a shrug.

The gang of kids began to walk out the front door until suddenly Bumi stopped in his steps. He spun around on his heel and stopped the group right in there tracks.

"_No_ bending," Bumi said.

"What does flashlight tag have to do with bending?" Kya asked, her hands on her hips, as she gave her older brother one of her best glares.

"Don't sass me, little one," Bumi ordered, "I'm in charge here!"

* * *

After a fantastic dinner, all of the guests and members of the household hung out in the living room, deciding what movie to watch. The kids were scattered all over the room, exhausted from their many games of flashlight tag, which shortly turned into bending tag after Bumi ran back inside. Suyin was out like a light, cradled in her mother's arms. Kya was snuggled against Aang, practically falling asleep beside him. Tenzin sat next to Lin, and they were playing on Lin's iPod. Bumi was next to Izumi, wanting to flirt with her but Zuko and Mai were nearby.

They couldn't decide on a movie, so they just flipped to a random channel and talked quietly. More than half of the people in the room had fallen asleep, and only Sokka, Zuko, and Katara were up. They talked about the horrific events of the past two months.

Things seemed to be at peace now, but everyone knows it never stays peaceful for long when it comes to the Avatar and his family.

* * *

**This is so lame, late, and short and I'm sooo sorry. This whole fic is a mess, and I only plan on having one more chapter. My problem is, my life hasn't been so simple lately, and I've had almost 0 chances to even log onto this account.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Either this one, or the next chapter is going to be the last. Enjoy!**

**UPDATE AND SPOLIER: KYA WAS SHOT IN THE SHOULDER, NOT THE HIP!**

* * *

**3 weeks later**

* * *

Kya had been back in school for about a week. All of the work she missed during her absence was completed and turned in, so she was finally on track with anything new. Suspicion had arose when she'd returned after be absent for so long. People tried to confront her about it, but when they did, she'd usually just blow them off.

Their history teacher had let them out of the classroom. Kya was on her way to her locker. Once she got it opened, a forceful pound slammed it shut. She jumped, and looked to see who it was. It was one of the quiet kids in the back of the class from History, and he'd brought two of his friends with him.

Kya looked up at them, waiting for them to say something.

"So just like your father, you go missing for a while too," The boy, Draek said.

"I don't believe we've met," Kya said, with a fake smile, "Draek, right?"

"Don't pretend to not know who I am," Draek said, "Something big must have happened, and I want to know what did."

"Don't pretend to know who I am," Kya snapped, "What happens at my house and to me is none of your business! Now I want you to leave before you regret coming up to me in the first place!"

He smirked, then walked away. A few moments later, Akira appeared on the side of her locker and tapped her on the shoulder.

Kya grunted angrily and growled, "WHAT?" before turning around to see that it was just Akira.

"Oh, sorry,"

"Are you okay, Kya?" Akira asked.

Kya sighed, "No. Draek and his little clique of friends just approached me and tried to explain why I wasn't in school for like two months. He acted like it was his duty to know. And you know he's somewhat popular so he's going to make up some rumor and it's gonna go around school. I shouldn't have came back so soon."

"No, you're fine," Akira said, "Don't worry about it. Winter break starts on Friday, and by the time we come back everyone will forget. They'll be too busy asking each other what everyone got for Christmas, or who's New Year's party they went to."

"That reminds me," Kya said, slamming her locker shut, and starting to walk to her next class, "You want to come over to New Years? I think my family is just staying home this year."

"Sure, if I'm back from the firenation then," Akria said, walking ahead of Kya, since her next class was a door down from Kya's. Kya walked in after her friend from her history class, and sat down next to her. They began talking, Kya desperately avoiding the topic of her absence.

* * *

When lunch came around, Kya quickly rushed into the cafeteria, and sat at her usual table with Akira and their friends in the back. It was Akira, Winter, who was a friend since Primary School, Kietsu, and Anju. Kietsu and Anju were both people she met this year through Akira. She'd trusted them pretty well now. None of them were really well-known, or popular, so they were good at keeping secrets.

"I'm so tired of people coming up to me and asking about why I wasn't here for so long," Kya complained, "They're like total strangers to me! I have no idea who they are, and they think they can know my business!"

"That's annoying," Anju commented, "I mean obviously something big had to happen if you were out that long. If they don't know from your father or any adult figure in the council, then it's clearly meant to not be told to the public."

"Exactly!"

Kya rubbed her face in distress, and grunted, "I honestly just thought I'd blend right in when I came back. But everyone knows I'm the Avatar's daughter so they want to know everything. They're all so nosy!"

The lunch aids slowly walked around the cafeteria, monitoring it. Sometimes, they'd walk over to certain people's tables, and talk to them. They're never wanted by the students, so the conversations never last long at all. Their ideas of punishing kids at lunch by separating them was frowned upon by everyone, but they still did it. Anyone who would rash out, or misbehave got separated for the rest of the week, which taught them nothing.

The one lunch aid, who honestly crept out almost every single girl in the school, wandered over to Kya's table and tried to start a conversation.

"I didn't even notice you were back," he said, "How long ago did you come back."

He was hovering over them, almost breathing down their backs.

"Like last week..." Kya said.

"You were out for a while..." He said, stepping closer to them.

"Hah... yeah..." Kya said, "It was... Personal business."

"Ah," He said, "Well, carry on then."

The group of girls watched him with caution and disgust as he walked away. Akira was disturbed, Kya was annoyed, Anju was in disbelief, and Kiestu was suspicious of him. Kietsu crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head.

"They shouldn't be able to do that," Anju said, her jaw still hanging down.

"I guess I have to get used to it for the rest of the week," Kya said.

They stared at her blankly. They agree'd; just like Kya, they knew there was no way she could avoid the nosy people crowding her.

Kya sighed, and slumped down in her seat with her head in her hands. It was only monday; making it to the end of the weak was going to the end of her.

* * *

"'Why were you out for so long?' 'Did something happen to your dad?' 'Did something happen to your family?' 'Is everything okay?' 'Are you okay?'" Kya mocked, as she told the story of her awfully long day.

Kya had come home, crushed, exhausted, and agitated. She found her mom in her parents' bedroom, and plopped down onto the bed beside her. She screamed into the pillow and grunted angrily. When Katara asked her what was wrong, Kya flipped onto her back, so Katara could hear her clearly, and began talking.

"How did they even know that your dad's the Avatar?" Katara asked.

"I don't even know!" Kya shouted, throwing her hands up, "It's not like I told anyone! I don't need that kind of attention at school."

Katara sat up and scooted closer to Kya.

"Do you think it was Akira?" Katara asked.

"No, I don't. Her dad's apart of the council, so she'd be asked about certain classified crap and what not also. Plus, she hates everyone else in school, so she doesn't talk, like at all."

Katara chucked, "Yeah, apparently her dad doesn't talk too much at work."

"Oh," Kya sat up, "Is he not a friendly dude, or?"

Katara shrugged, "Probably not. He's probably just a little shy, or just likes to keep to himself."

Kya shrugged, "Probably."

"You want something to eat?" Katara asked, getting up.

"Yeah, actually."

* * *

Katara decided to go into the city with Kya for a meal, and if he wasn't busy, visit Aang. They didn't have a lot of supplies left at home, especially after the big dinner they all had three weeks ago. Since then, they'd been having small meals. Katara took her to a fast food restaurant, where they each just ordered a burger and fries. Unlike usual, they ate inside the restaurant, instead of racing home and eating it at home.

They were about half way done, when Kya realized something suspicious. A man dressed in all black, standing by the counter with the forks, spoons, knives, etc. kept glancing over at them with a weird smirk. After he was called for his meal, he took a seat over by an area where he could continue watching them. Kya whispered to Katara what she was seeing, but told her not to look up.

"We should go," Kya whispered.

"Give it another minute or two so it doesn't seem suspicious," Katara said, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

When they stood up to throw their trash out, the man stood up too, and tried to be obvious about following them. Kya noticed right away, and pulled her mom into the women's bathroom.

"He can't follow us in here," Kya said, "But he's probably still in the restaurant."

"Now he'll know that we know," Katara said, "And if he knows that we know, then he wont leave."

Kya looked around for a possible way to escape through the bathroom. There was a window, but it was very small and it almost touched the ceiling. She sighed.

"I guess we'll just have to leave," Katara said.

"What if he follows us to City Hall?" Kya asked, now she was getting scared. The only person she could think that would actually attempt, and just not threaten, to touch her would be Yakone, or someone that had to do with him.

"Don't worry," Katara said, "Once he realizes where we're going he'd stay away from us. He wouldn't make it through the security checks, or even go near that place at all if he's really a creeper."

"I guess you're right," Kya said.

Together they headed out of the door, and quickly ran out of the restaurant.

When it was their turn to cross, they crossed the street, where City Hall was just a few more blocks down. They glanced behind them, and saw the man slowly walking a couple of feet behind them.

"Don't take any back ways," Kya said, "If he does, he'll corner us. If he tries to do something, we'd want witnesses."

"Smart thinking, sweetie," Katara said, picking up her pace. Kya was right behind her, rushing along with her.

After about ten minutes of cutting through the crowded sidewalks and running across the cross-walks, they'd finally made it to City Hall. Security knew who they were, and Aang wasn't busy, so they let them in. They rushed into the building, and stood outside the court room. They saw Aang at the end of the corridor, talking to Sokka. They rushed over to him, and both embraced him into a tight hug.

"The guy at the front desk said you weren't busy so we thought we'd stop by," Katara said.

"Why do you guys sound like you just ran a marathon?" Aang asked.

"Cause we might as well have trying to get here," Kya said, "Some random dude was following us."

"Who?" Aang asked, "And was he armed?"

Kya shrugged, "I don't know! It was just some random guy..."

"I don't think he was armed," Katara said, "I hope he wasn't."

"You two want me to go get you something to drink?" Sokka asked.

They both nodded.

Aang put both his arms around their shoulders and guided them into a side way into the courtroom. The other councilmen were playing a game of pai sho.

"You should probably sit down," Aang said, guiding them to chairs in the first row.

They sat down quickly, and had finally caught their breath. Kya rubbed her face and sighed.

"Do you think he'd come in here if he did have a gun?" Katara asked.

"Hopefully not," Aang said, taking the seat next to his wife, "I mean he'd probably avoid it if he knew I was here."

Katara wanted to roll her eyes, but she agree'd with him. After all, Aang was the most powerful bender in the world, and so many people were intimidated by him. So instead of arguing, Katara smiled and nodded.

Sokka came back to the court room with two cups of water filled almost to the top. The two of them almost bended the water out of the cups before Sokka barely entered the room; they were parched. They grabbed the cups out of his hands and chugged them down in three gulps.

"Well damn," Sokka said, taking a step back, "I'm sorry I didn't get you water sooner."

Aang chuckled.

The four of them sat in silence. The only sounds heard were slurping and faint sounds of the two men playing pai sho near the back.

Suddenly, there was a distant gun shot, followed by screams. The screams were getting louder, like they were getting closer. A voice on the intercom rang in.

"Everyone evacuate immediately!" The man said, "There's a man here... Armed and dangerous."

"Do you think it's the guy who followed us?" Kya asked.

"No time to ask, just follow me and I'll get you out of here," Aang said, darting for the side exit.

Kya, Katara, and everyone else in the room were running after him, when suddenly the doors of the main entrance to the court room burst open. Kya turned and quickly got a glimpse of the man standing there. He had his gun held out in front of him. He was wearing all black, a black beanie, and white face paint.

"That's him!"

"Freeze!" The man ordered. His voice was tight, and raspy, "Move, and I'll shoot."

Everyone in the court room froze and put their hands up. Aang, how ever was ready to fight, since he knew that someone was going to get shot. He'd never had this kind of thing happen before, so he had no idea how he'd get everyone out of this.

"Avatar, put your hands up just like the rest of them!"

Aang still refused, and kept his hands where they were; at his sides. The man clicked the gun, and pointed it at Aang.

"Put your hands up, or I'll shoot you all," He said.

There was a loud ringing in the distance. It was the sound of the police alarm, warning the citizens of the city. Now Aang knew what to do. Toph was on the way, and she was most likely to try and sneak up on him to arrest him. Either she was going to come through the roof, ground, or just the doors. Most likely, they'd come down from the roof, so until then, Aang planned to just keep him talking.

"Shoot anyone in here, and I'll kill you," Aang threatened. Everyone else in the court room knew that Aang would stay out of any possible trouble, and always go for the least harmful solution. None of them were shocked to hear what he had just said, so they just continued to stand there.

"We all know that wont happen," The man said, "I know your type."

Aang laughed, "Do you really now?"

"What's dad doing?" Kya whispered to Katara.

"He's trying to kill time before Toph and her officers get here," Katara responded and a low whisper.

"You think you can try and talk me out of this," He said, "but it's not gonna work!"

He shot his gun off once, missing Aang by centimeters.

"You're just like the rest of the stupid criminals in this world," Aang shouted, of the sounds of panic and continued fire.

Katara jumped in, whipping water out of her pouch, and bending it into dozens of small sharp daggers, imitating bullets. He dodged them all, so Katara continued to fire, but so did he. Kya noticed her mother's technique, and she followed.

Aang waved off the members of the council, "We'll hold him off, get out of here!"

The council members ran off just before he shot the doorway, which would have hit a council member if they didn't move quick enough.

"You'll run out of bullets eventually," Aang shouted, "But I wont run out of air," He paused, shot a blast at him, "earth," He kicked up a boulder, "fire," blasted a fire ball, "or water," He a small amount of water from Katara's pouch, and launched a dagger at him, meaning to miss.

The man continued to shoot.

"Either you surrender, or you will most likely die before the police arrives!"

He was continuing to ignore Aang. Aang was observing him, and realized that he, too, had a waterbending pouch, similar to Kya and Katara's. That was the only reason why he was dodging the ice daggers.

The man shot off another bullet, and just as Aang was turning out to evade it, the bullet skimmed the side of his rib cage. He screamed out in pain, growled, and shot off a sharp piece of earth at him. The rock hit the man, and he fell down.

"Dad!" Kya said, running over to him, and attempted to heal him.

Just as she was bending extra water out of her pouch, a bullet struck her right in the shoulder, and she went down. Aang had had enough. And after seeing his little girl go down, he entered the Avatar state. Without hesitating, he bended a power air blast, with chunks of rock, sending the man far out of the court room, hopefully bruising and cutting him up with the chunks of earth.

His glow disappeared, and he dropped to his knees beside his daughter. Katara ran over to them, and began to heal them.

"Holy shit."

Katara turned around, only to see Toph standing there.

"You're a little late," Katara said.

"I knew Aang would handle this," Toph said, "We were prepared, standing at the front door for back up. I just didn't think any of you would get shot."

Katara had no time waste to yell at Toph. What she really needed was an ambulance.

"Have any paramedics arrived yet?" Katara asked.

"They're busy getting that guy on a stretcher," Toph said, "I'll go get someone to look at them, too."

Katara nodded, and continued healing them.

* * *

Aang was completely fine and totally stable on the ride to the hospital. While he was in the ambulance, he was assisted, and got all patched up. Kya was a different story. The trip into the hospital was a blur for both Katara and Aang. They stayed at Kya's side for as long as they could.

They were sitting in the waiting room, while Kya was being operated on.

"Do you have any idea who he could have been?" Katara asked.

"I'm pretty sure he was probably someone from Yakone's group, wanting revenge," Aang said.

""But Yakone had such a large gang, don't you think there would be more if that were the case?" Katara said.

"True," Aang said, "Unless that was just the beginning of it."

* * *

**There's only one chapter left. I'm glad I was able to get this out way quicker than chapter 8. I already have Chapter 10 planned out in my head, should be up next week. Then i'll update. Thank you so much for sticking with this!**


End file.
